


The Unexpected Bride

by SugaryMystery



Series: The Forests: Vonvel [1]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia sfw, exophilia writing - Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, Exophilia Writing, F/M, Orc, Orc Girlfriend, monster girlfriend, sugary-mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: You were used to traveling long ways in order to sell your stuff, however, you never thought you'd have to play the hero.
Relationships: male human x female orc, male human x male monster
Series: The Forests: Vonvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Unexpected Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be first posted here but check my Tumblr to see the mood board/collage for it!

From all the things I had expected to find in my travels. This one, was by far, the strangest.

I need to travel a lot from village to village to find enough sources and materials so I can earn enough coins to bring home. Living close to the shore, one might expect that our village could easily flourish among the others thanks to fishing or sea product selling and exportation. But that’s all that our neighbor, the village of Alore does and better than everyone else really, leaving us in the shadow and having to conform with simple farming and hunting. Most of us who had been born here think of going to live somewhere else in search of higher opportunities and those who arrive here are looking for a simple and quiet these parts have to offer.

My grandfathers raised me after my parents got lost while fishing during a storm, and although I missed them from time to time I was too young to realize their loss, and my grandfathers were too cheerful and loving to me to feel that piece of my heart missing. I was a happy child.

They taught me how to make amulets from anything I could find in the ground; from old stones, pieces of wood, feathers, and yarn. I would paint runes depending on what the people might need but ‘safe traveling’ and ‘health during winter’ were the quicker to be sold out. We had the lands to thank for the magic as none of us are great sorcerers or knowledgeable in the arts of witchcraft, so nature is all we have.

A month ago I took a trip to the nearest villages to sell my wares and deliver orders to my oldest buyers, as I do every first month of every season. It is always a refreshing sight to see the sunrise from the different horizons and how the streets are quickly filled with busy people and cheerful smiles. Every new sight is exciting from the sunny and deserted market on the West, to the never-ending walls of freshly bloomed flowers hanging from the tallest windows in the villages of the East.

Nevertheless, despite all of the well-known wanders other places has to offer, the cloudy weather of my home soon calls for me and I knew it was time to go back.

I took the easiest and fastest path, up-hill to the South and right through the Volvel forest. At first, I was hesitant to even put a foot in there with all the rumors of bandits hiding in the shadows of the trees, but after a year of solo traveling, it was obvious that my cheap wares and old patched-up clothes made me an uninteresting target for them. I was very grateful that the path leading to our village was almost invisible to the common eye, then again, I couldn't imagine what would high ranked people would have to do in these parts having thousand of other ways to get from left to right. Or so I thought.

The weather seemed blurry and I could sense an uneasy breeze in it, so I decided to stop since I wasn't in a hurry, and going downhill needed a bit more of work. I left my donkey rest while I prepared some stew for dinner, if I were thrifty enough with the spending I could give the old animal a rest by buying another one before it got sick.

He gave me bray before chewing on some grass on the ground. ''I know you're tired, that's why we are taking a break. And besides, if things go well you wouldn't even need to worry about having to go over this hill ever again!'' again, he gave me another bray before continuing eating. I made a fire and boiled what little water I had left, but before I could put the dry peas in it I heard a loud yell coming from the trees.

It was quick, almost too short to be noticed in the dense forest, but the following sound of multiple feet running away made me realize what it might have happened; someone got robbed. I left the donkey behind as I raced through the trees, careful with my step and cautious about what I could encounter further. I was only one and I was sure I heard at least five sets of feet running, they probably had weapons with them and if I wasn't careful, they might hurt someone if they hadn't yet.

I hid behind a large tree when I heard voices and slowly peeked behind. A group of bandits was looking over a chest inside a broken carriage, the horses were laying on the ground in a pool of blood, I couldn't see anyone else, just a quiet sobbing coming from the broken vehicle. They were all wearing dark clothing and covering their faces but one look at their tales could confirm that they were either lizardfolk or kobolds. One spark coming from one of their belts could be easily a dagger. I knew how to fight but I was in no use of weapons. I needed to be smart if I wanted to help. I took a small rock and threw it to their right, startling them and catching their attention.

‘’What was that?’’ one of them spoke but the others just shrugged. I threw another one, faster and closer for them to sense it, this time to their left and landing in one of the brushes. They were now on guard, their hands firmly pressed on their weapons if they needed to use it.

I put my hands together on top of my mouth and mimicked the roaring of a beast, an old tree I used to scare the older children when I was little. The echo of the forest help to make it louder and deeper than it truly was, some birds that were resting in the branches got spoked and open fly to the sky. Their tails all got stiff and mumbles something I couldn't quite hear, after that, they grabbed whatever their claws allowed them to and quickly ran away.

I waited for a good seven minutes, continuously mimicking the roaring just in case they decided to go back, and just when I was sure it was safe, I stepped forward towards the carriage. It was covered in firm cuts, way larger than a dagger could so it must have been swords involved too. The horses were finished quickly and painless, however, there was no sight of a coach-man at all, which should be expected for a carriage this fancy. 

It was then when I remember the sobbing I heard before. ‘’Is there anyone there?’’ I spoke and hear a small squeak. It sounded like the sound a small animal would make and I worried that whoever was inside might be injured. ‘’I know you’re scared... but I'm not here to hurt you or rob you'' I tried to sound as believable as possible but my voice was shaking as well. ''I know with what just happen it might not be easy or even look like a smart idea to trust a stranger, but I don't know if my trick fooled them enough so we need to leave before they decide to come back’’

_Silence._

Only sobbing could be heard but it was disappearing by the second. I hear the carriage cracking and saw a hand opening the broken door of the carriage, it was a soft green and with at least three rings in its fingers, some of them were plain, and other had small jewels in them, the nails whoever were sharp as an eagle's claws. Finally, slowly, ever so slowly, someone came out and stood in front of me.

She was small, at least four feet and a half, with long dirty-blonde hair and pointy ears with golden earrings. She had little tusks coming from her lips that seemed to be polished and her nose was wide and round, her eyes were a stunning green I’ve only seen in the tree leaves of summer, and the dress she was wearing, now ripped and muddy, seemed to be of fine silk or cotton.

She sobbed a bit more and tried to wipe them away with her long sleeves, but they kept coming as she turned to look at the broken carriage. She opened one of the chests which was unsurprisingly empty. ‘’The fabrics’’ she murmured. ‘’They took away the fabrics-’’

We both jumped when we heard feet at the distance. It was clear that they decided to come back, and just by the sound of it, I knew they had brought more. I grabbed the girl’s arm and dragged her into the trees with me, she was small so it wasn’t troubling to hide her in the shadows, I pressed her against me to keep her quiet as she continued sobbing.

As I thought, the bandits came back to fetch what was left to the carriage. When they finished checking the empty chests they took the chance to rip apart whatever was useful or could be sold. The wheels, planks of wood, the fabric of the small curtains, soon there was nothing left. They didn’t hesitate about taking the horses, some of them chanting excitedly about the meat for tonight. The girl never stopped trembling, and although a bit ungentlemanly of me, I rubbed her back in a desperate effort to try to comfort her.

Silence fell upon the forest and it seemed as if the shadow were going to engulf us. I took her back to where the fire and the donkey waited for me, the old animal had fallen asleep unaware of what just happened a few meters from him.

The girl sat close to the fire, her knees up to her chest as she observed the flames with a far-away look. She rubbed her knees and legs through her clothing and I saw her shiver a bit, I guess people who aren’t from here are unused to the cold weather.

Without thinking twice I took off my cloak and put it on top of her shoulder. She jumped but didn’t push me away. ‘’But… you’re going to be cold too’’ her voice came out. Small and timid, she was still frightened.

‘’I’m used to the cold and I’m still a young man so there’s nothing to worry’’ I sat in front of her by the fire, reaching out to my bag. ‘’Sadly, my stew turned into ashes and there’s no water left I can offer to you, so figs and cheese on a stick will have to do’’

She gave me a small nod as I filled sticks I found on the ground with small pieces of food before putting them close to the fire.

‘’Thank you’’ the girl murmured, looking away from me. I wasn’t sure if she meant it for the food, the cloak, or everything overall. It didn’t matter, to be honest.

‘’You’re very welcome, but forgive me-‘’ I stopped, realizing I didn’t know her name yet.

‘’Ol’ya’’ she answered shortly.

I repeated the name with a nod. Definitively orcish. ‘’Pardon my intrusion but what were you doing in this forest? For what I’ve heard in the nearest villages, they are well aware that this is commonplace to be attacked’’ I was hoping my words didn’t sound too rough, she bit her lip and looked at the flames again.

‘’I was in my way to deliver the gift to another wealthy family, as part of a plan to start building a relationship in hopes to earn some of their local skins’’

‘’Skins?’’

She swallowed and looked at me with what I assumed was suspicion, but eventually continued. ‘’My family has some sort of an empire when it comes to fine clothing, therefor we are close to merchants and traders of fabrics and the sort. However, we always look for new business partners to find new rare materials; since Alore is a village near the sea we were excited to get some new materials… or, that was the plan at least’’ she laughed bitterly. ‘’I supposed I won't be attending the meeting with everything that had happened’’

I offered her one of the sticks, the cheese was already melting. ‘’So the fabrics they stole-‘’

‘’Half of them was an exchange price, the other was a gift’’ she took a bite of the fig and juice ran through her tusk to her chin. She blushed and tried to cover her mouth in embarrassment, I could only smile in order not to laugh.

‘’I’m surprised they didn’t take your jewelry’’ I mentioned as I handed her a handkerchief.

‘’They didn’t steal my jewelry because I kept them hidden under my clothing, but also-‘’ she stopped midsentence, which only added to my curiosity. I didn’t push her to tell me so I continue to stir the fire to give her some space. She took a big breathe and continued. ‘’They didn’t touch me or tried to approach me because- they told me I was too ugly to be worth the effort’’

She sobbed but didn’t cry. Although those were only words said by malicious people, it was clear that affected her deeply. I wasn’t sure what to say as I’ve been an only grandchild and haven’t talked to many girls; if I said ‘it’s a good thing you are safe’ she might take it as if she should be grateful, and if I said ‘those are nothing but lies’ despite being true, I have the feeling it would matter little by now.

I would have kept silent but she turned to look at me expectantly, those beautiful green eyes trying to search for something without words, begging for comfort without words. I coughed and turn to look aside, feeling oddly awkward having her eyes on me.

‘’It wouldn’t be surprising that a dashing man like you would find me ugly as well’’ she laughed again, more bitter than before.

‘’Actually’’ I only realized I was speaking after the words came out of my mouth. ‘’I was thinking about how your eyes reminded me of my home’’ I spoke fast and she tilted her head, of course, she wouldn’t know what I mean if I didn’t explain it well to her. ‘’I work in my house most of the seasons but with every change, I take long trips around the kingdom to sell what I make and maybe buy products’’ I pointed behind me in the direction of my village.

‘’You do all of that with a small cart and a donkey?’’ at his mention the donkey turned to look at her expectantly. I threw a piece of fig to him, and he was back at eating the grass underneath his hooves. ‘’Isn’t tiresome and a bit ineffective?’’

I laughed. ‘’It is but- If I do things in a hurry I don’t get to see the little details that make places worth visiting. Blooming flowers, starry skies, music, and dancing in the streets. All of that it’s just priceless’’ I lean back and look at the sky, the trees covering us as if they were nothing but giants. ‘’But despite how many wonders the world might have, I always yearn for what it's waiting for me here, and your eyes reminded of the green hills surrounding my home’’

She was looking at me and not saying anything else, her eyes weren’t big in surprise but showed an actual confusion. I laughed at my silliness and rubbed the back of my neck. ‘’What I’m trying to say is- they are very nice, and pretty, which makes you pretty as well… Look, I’m not good with words and less with compliments despite selling stuff, so that’s the best I could offer!’’

She… laughed. Big and loud, making echo in the trees and bringing a few tears to the corner of her eyes. ‘’You are hilarious’’ she said. ‘’But I appreciate that you're being honest with me. It feels refreshing that someone is saying something else than pre-polished compliments just because my family has money’’ she took another bite of the fig and I did the same. ‘’My family often tells me that I shouldn’t cry or worry, and instead build up my confidence about my orc lineage, even though I’m don’t look like most of my predecessors. And I am proud, I truly am, but it’s hard to ignore the looks people give you once you reach a high status’’ she wrapped herself with my cloak tighter as if she wanted to protect herself with it.

‘’Well… I only had to deal with a few whispers from here in there when I went selling, most of them about my ‘poor looking’ clothes, but I guess it was easier for me since I get easily distracted when I see things in the bigger picture. As long as I sell and can bring money home, I can be relieved’’ I took another bite. ‘’And although only you can indeed find the right way to fight or ignore them, it is also unfair from others to ask for you to hurry’’

I wasn’t sure if I was making much sense so I kept my gaze focused on the food in front of me and the sound of my mouth chewing. She only muttered a quiet ‘’Thank you’’ before continuing to eat in comfortable silence until there was nothing else.

We decided to back to my village since it was safer and the air had turned cold and humid very quickly. Ol’ya went on top of my cart, being small and short she didn’t add much weight to it and the donkey didn’t make a fuss, however, she didn’t talk for the rest of the trip as if she were deeply lost in her thoughts.

When we arrived at my house my grandfathers received us with open arms and tight hugs. They were surprised I had brought someone along and teased me a bit first calling her my secret girlfriend from the distant lands. ‘’She had a rough day, leave her alone’’ I warned them but she seemed more at ease with their presence.

I offered her a bath, which she really needed after such a struggle, all the while I went to fetch some clothes that would fit her with my neighbors. Dinner went as usual as I had asked my grandpas to not question her further, instead, they went all about how my trip had gone and what shenanigans I got myself into. She seemed eager to listen to my embarrassing tales, like the time I tripped over a cart full of flowers, or when I was stuck in the middle of ceremonial dancing and ended up cover in honey for some reason.

My grandpas offered to clean the dishes and table telling us to go rest after the long trip. ‘’Umm’’ Ol’ya pulled my shirt with the shyness of a small child. ‘’Where do I- I mean, where I’m I suppose to s-sleep?’’

It was only then when it clicked to me. The house only had two rooms; one that my grandfather's share, and mine. Still, I could not think of leaving her to sleep on the floor. ‘’You can use my bed, I’ll sleep here close to the fireplace’’ for a moment I thought she might argue with me, but the only thing that came out from her mouth was a long yawn. She covered her mouth nervous and only nodded.

Sleeping in a pile of furs wasn’t as comforting as I remembered, but the heat of the fire quickly lured me to sleep.

* * *

Our unexpected guest stayed longer than I first anticipated. She had the idea that, after a week or so without hearing from her and seeing she hasn' come back, her family would certainly look for her, I try to assure her that it wouldn't take long and if necessary I could take a couple of trips nearby to look for them as well. She refused, of course, and mainly thanked me for letting her stay which seemed to be more of her liking than I thought.

She would often join us in our daily routine, helping to pick up mushrooms or roots, or find wood for the fire and helping with the house. She then would join us while fishing despite admitting she didn't have a clue about it. When she finally caught something and managed to drag it out of the water we celebrated as if we had found gold, all the time an adorable dark blush covering her round cheeks. I believe that was the time I started noticing her more. 

Once I offered her to come with me while hunting dinner in the woods just so we didn't eat fish every day. Something in her eyes seemed to have awoken, a dim but powerful fire of excitement lighting up. I gave her an arch and arrow, thinking it would be easier for her to handle. One could have thought that with such small and soft-looking hands she wouldn't have lifted a weapon before, but in one swift movement, with a perfect angle and impeccable breathing, she managed to shot a couple of birds midair with an arrow. ''I told you, I'm proud of my orc lineage'' she winked at me after picking up her trophy. My stomach made a flip and my chest felt warm, I laugh at how funny I was feeling but I already knew I was catching feelings for her. 

And so the days pass as well as the weeks, and she would be part of our daily life as well as of our family. I got attached before I even knew it could happen because I was sure her family would be looking for her any day. And after that? Nothing. She would go on with her life and do what she wished, so why waste feelings for someone who will have to forget about you. It was obvious from the start that the two of us were from different worlds that weren't meant to collide.

One night I found her looking at the stars outside. Being so close to the mountains and with so few houses around the night seems to cover us in its dark veil, and if it weren't for the luminous stars we wouldn't know if we had disappeared in the darkness. I took a seat beside her in the grass that was still a little damp from the morning dew and put my cloak on top of her shoulders to protect her from the wind, ‘’Do you… do you think they’ll ever find me?'' she asked.

''I think they are taking longer than you thought because they are searching everywhere. Don't worry, they'll be here sooner than you think'' She rubbed her arms through the thick cloak but she wasn't shivering so I thought she was maybe trying to keep the worry at bay. ‘’Are you sure you don't want me to go look for them? My grandpas will take care of everything even if not here, and if your feeling down they will leave you to rest'' She looked as if she was thinking about it, stealing glances from me. But then she shook her head again.

‘’No’’ she replied, closing her eyes. ‘’I know I have been a burden to you and your family for long enough, despite you telling me that is not. I'm grateful to you for saving me and your family to let me stay, but I'm well aware that I cannot stay for too long'' I tried to open my mouth to say something but she cut me off before I could even say a single word. ''It's not just about bandits. It's also about knowing I can do this, you know?'' Big green eyes met my own, the same fire I once saw was burning inside of her still. Determination. So much of it despite her small frame. 

I could only nod and look at the distance as well. Part of me wanted to tell her that it was okay for her to stay, that I liked to have her here, that I could get used to see her every morning and go hunting together, and that if the chance was present, I would take you with me in my travels to show you all the wonders you seem so interested in. Of course, I would never let her get hurt again. 

But this wasn't about me. This trip wasn't about me but she. She wanted to prove herself and others that she could do it, that she needn't be looked down and was as capable as the other before her. This was _her journey_ , and if I needed to disappear from the picture for her to accomplish that, I would do it gladly. So I pushed all of the bitterness aside. All of the 'what if's and simply resigned to whatever might come in the future. So in order not to make it apparent for her, I laid back into the grass to watch the stars glimmer. 

''Well, then they better get here soon before my grandfathers decide to adopt you!'' I joked and she chuckled as she normally did; loud and cheerful. 

I put my hand on her back and rubbed it up and down to comfort her. ‘’Do not apologize. I even think my grandpas are interesting in adopting you!’’ I joked and she gave me a small chuckle.

‘’They are always so kind, no wonder you turned up to be a good man’’ It was a simple compliment but made my night. 

And fate, as unpredictable as it can be, can be both wise and cruel.

Two days later there was an urgent knock at our door. I went to open the door were two large orcs, both of them finely dressed and massive like bears were standing and asked if we have seen their daughter. They looked in distress and tiredness was clear in their face, they looked both sick and scared. ‘’Mother? Father?’’ Ol’ya dropped the clothes she was carrying and jumped into their arms in a big hug. Tears ran from all of them, as she didn't stop apologizing over and over.

Her family thanked us for helping her and offered to give us a great amount of gold in compensation for helping her. My grandfathers, as humbles as ever, refused at least a thousand times, but it was hard to say no a large happy orc. They packed their after a couple of drinks while I helped Ol'ya get into the carriage, her eyes were a bit swollen from all the crying but she was smiling nonetheless.

‘’And you thought they forgot about you’’ I smirked, trying to get one last smile from her to last me forever.

‘’I’m sorry my parents are being too loud, they were just so worried and excited’’

‘’I think they’ll get along my grandfather’s nicely, so don’t apologize’’ I leaned over to her. ‘’So what are you going to do about the bandits? Though, I don't think you'll have to worry once you get out of here’’

She bit her lip. ‘’I’m not sure, I think half a dozen of them aren’t much to worry about. Although, I can’t shake the feeling of danger…’’ she looked at me as if she were about to cry. ‘’I don’t think I could visit you... And I'll worry about you even more’’

My heart skipped a beat. I thought this would be a forever goodbye, mainly because I thought she would forget about me as soon as she got away from these lands. Knowing she’ll miss me too made my chest feel warm.

‘’Well, in that case’’ I picked something from my pocket and put it in her small hands. It was a small amulet I made from red dyed yarn and a blue jay feather, in the middle was a single polished white stone with a rune carved in it. ‘’It’s for safe traveling, so the Gods will protect you even if I’m not around’’

Ol’ya’s eyes were filled with tears in an instant, she covered her mouth to stop the whimpers but it was no use. I heard loud steps coming towards us, knowing it was time to say goodbye I took a step back and closed the carriage door. ‘’Goodbye’’ I said to her, but the tiny orc girl didn’t say goodbye to me, instead, she pulled me from the collar to give me a quick kiss before closing the window with a slam.

I fell into my arse, grunting before standing up again and collecting my thoughts well. I didn’t see when the other’s got up in the carriage and for a good amount of seconds, I saw the fancy carriage disappear in the never-ending path. Part of me wished them to have a safe journey, the other wanted for the carriage to desperately come back.

* * *

The following days I came back to its usual routine. The same night I almost forgot to sleep in my own bed, the sad reminder that she wasn’t in the house anymore was only lessened when I could smell the dim scent of the perfume she wore in the pillow. I could still feel the pressure of her tiny tusks on the side of my face, the warmth of the few tears that fell into my cheeks, or how strong her grip on my shirt was that she ripped it a bit. I knew she was going to haunt me for a couple of nights at least, that's what happens when you get attached. 

My grandpas tried everything to cheer me up a bit. I was smiling and continuing to work around, but they knew me better than myself. I wanted to finally face reality to stop the lingering thoughts of her. Realize that she was probably going to be better there than in this little village with almost no work to do around. But it was hard… especially after all these days we’ve shared, it felt as if a part of me has been taken away.

One evening I hear my name in the distance before feeling someone shaking me to wake up. My grandfather was waking me up even before the sun had fully risen on the horizon. Someone had sent a package to the house, along with a letter addressed to me. The gesture was odd and indeed suspicious, but they were smiling knowingly.

Just beside the dinner table where breakfast was waiting, a huge chest of beautiful rustic carving and iron handles was placed. A single envelope with a red seal on top of it, sadly, none that I could recognize.

Ever since I was a child I’ve tended always opening my presents starting from the biggest to the smaller, and this was no exception. Inside the stunning chest were a bunch of different cloaks in tones of green and grey, some made with the skin of bears or boars, and one that caught my eye was made from the feathers of an owlbear.

I opened the letter. It was short and written in elegant handwriting.

_My dear savior._

_I know I showed my feelings for you too late, little did I know I would be back in my own bed in a matter of hours. I make a wish that perfect night to the stars, that if I might return to my life then you would at least remember me dearly, but I know better than that. I know I fell for you the moments you hide me from danger and gave me a safe place to stay without asking nothing in return._

_I doubted if I should write this to you, not sure if my feelings would be reciprocated. But isn't what being brave is all about?_

_I hope these cloaks keep you and your family warm. Consider it a gift to thank you for your kindness but also as a courting present. Yes, I intent to court you in hopes of becoming your wife through the traditions of my people. Whatever you choose; either to accept or refuse, please keep the presents to show my family’s gratitude and my sincere feelings._

_I’ll be waiting for your response. Ol’ya._

My grandpas were already trying the different cloaks with smiles on their faces, and while I was smiling too I couldn’t help but laugh in relief. I already knew my answer, and there was no need for hesitation either, but I wrote the letter that same evening. When the next courtship gift arrived I send an envelope with the letter and another amulet inside; this one meant to protect the loved one before the wedding. 

I was happy that I could still be part of her journey, and even more excited to know we would get to take one together. 


End file.
